The King and his Blood Rose
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Metalbeak and his dear lover, Lady Elanore Camille, have a romantic rondesvous. The throne and betrayal is one thing, but as far as this goes, it is a Tudors relationship within Legend of the Guardians. Of course, this is corruption of the highest (Corruption i say!). Contains slight mating scene.


The King and his Blood Rose

_Author's note: What inspired this piece is the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson and also from reading over the plot of The Lost Son and writing chapter 37 of Rise of the High Tyto. I mean, Metalbeak is really in love with Elanore and letting her go really hurts him bad and when Elanore remembers everything in the chapter and tells Coryn everything (in little detail) it hurts her because he is dead by then and then she kills herself to be with him in Hagsmire. It makes sense too; Nyra loves Kludd so that means Metalbeak loves Elanore._

_It is rated M for an owl romance and slight sex scene, which I did try to summarize… kinda like my Macbeth narrative which was eight pages long instead of two pages XD_

Staring up at the celling, with his mate, Nyra, tenderly resting against his chest, all he can think about is his Elanore. In the courting rule, he is not supposed to mate with her until she says she is ready or at least until five months after first getting together. He of all things made out and quenched their desire. Her kisses are to die for… her feathers as soft as silk… He mated with her that day, which is against his marital vows. He asked her if she was ok with it, because of courting rule and of all things, she said yes. The one who he desires and loves is 20 years old and a beautiful owl, her dark brown and light brown feathers with golden eyes and bleached white feathers in certain places. She has no marks of a Pure One except she has been bleached on her front and undersides. A beautiful owl…

Meanwhile, Elanore Camille gets herself ready for bed. She had finished preening herself and she admires herself in the mirror. She is an owl of beauty and grace. A real treasure to the Tyto race. Her beauty is what charms males and creates envious females. Kind of like another Tyto Alba we know. A rose with a note tied to it remains on her armoire.

"_Limitless beauty I will always see._

_My dearest, Elanore Camille, I have known for a while._

_Our love means a few bounds, it is free._

_I would give you the world just to see you smile."_

She holds it close to her chest as she falls back onto her bed, which is surrounded by semi-transparent white curtains. She always seems to think of her dear lover as he is the only one that cares about her truly. Most of her admirers like her because of her body, not for the free spirited, caring and smart female she truly is underneath her looks. However, with Metalbeak, it is different. He cares about the true her, not because of her beauty. Besides, she cares about who he really is. Sure, he may be all tough and cruel, but Elanore has gotten to know him better than anyone else, besides his wife, Nyra, of course.

She herself has trouble sleeping, but yet she falls asleep delicately on her bed as gentle sunlight beams in the closed curtain windows filtering it out.

All the while, Metalbeak tries to sleep, but he has Elanore on his mind. Why is it that he keeps thinking about her? He may be in immense love with her, being that she is his maîtresse en titre, but he can't stop thinking about her. Enchanted by her very touch. He gets up and moves Nyra delectably off. She shafts to stir before he lulls her to sleep. He places on his trademark helm. He doesn't sleep with it on since he had found it bothers him. He then silently opens the door to his chamber as the two guards are asleep at the door. The have to guard the doors and around the area if assassins end up coming to kill him.

Sneaking around, past the throne room, past the meeting room and up a long and spiralling hallway into a high tower of the Pure One palace. The assigned guard of the High Tyto's lover, the Lady Elanore Camille, have been assigned to protect her. If something were to happen, he would want her safe. He knows she is sleeping but he goes into the room anyways. The sleeping figure of the lady is seen through the curtains. He walks up to her bed where she delicately sleeps. She has to sleep on her back because of her injury and that she is wearing a corset. Gently kissing her neck and she smiles and giggles as she awakes and places on her shawl.

"What time is it?" Elanore asks with her French accented voice of the angels

"Not really late, not really early." Metalbeak replies

"A romantic rendezvous?" she asks

"I am worried for you. It's your back. Seeing you wear that thing... It worries me." He replies

"I know I will get better. Do I need to put your mind at ease, my lord?" She asks

"I prefer to see a smile from you to put my mind at ease." He replies

Elanore smiles as she gets up from her bed and walks to her mirror. Metalbeak comes over and holds her in an embrace. Her head resting against his chest as he gently cuddles her lovingly kisses her head. She leaves this hold and holds wings with the sooty owl. He gently caresses her face and she nuzzles the wing. She then goes to do the same but the helmet blocks her.

"That helm... I know of the scars beneath its surface. I am not fearful or disgusted of them. I see you for who you are inside." She sighs

"Timeless beauty and innocence. A graceful owl of beauty and grace and one I would love until we perish." He delicately smiles

"How will we spend this time?" She asks

"It isn't too early nor too late, my lady. Yet, I feel like time slows whenever I am in your grace's company." He flirtatiously replies

"I wouldn't be your lover if that didn't happen." she cheekily giggles

He pulls her close again and a passionate kiss is exchanged. Elanore's wing is places on his shoulder as he pulls at her tight bounds of string that keep her corset tight. They break for air and Elanore notices that he is pulling at her corset strings. She turns around as Metalbeak unties her corset and gently kisses her neck in the process. The barn owl's heart starts to flutter as she receives the kisses. Her corset comes off and so does that shawl. They lie on the floor as Elanore is pushed against her closet door into a passionate make out. They stop a moment later and Elanore places her things into her closet.

"What says you, my lady?" he asks

"My heart beats a mile a minute. Had I not realized this sooner I would have asked what you desire." she replies

"You and your formalities. Something unique about you that I had learned." he smiles

Elanore takes off Metalbeak's helm and she places it down. She gently caresses his face before he their beaks meet once more. Owls say that if she kisses you, she truly loves you. She is more reserved since she is a lady of the inner circle. The only one who has been this close to her is the owl she loves... He kisses her neck as she remains by her closet door. Metalbeak picks up Elanore and she is placed onto her bed. She sits on the bed, giggles as Metalbeak moves his helm, and takes her wing.

"I love you." She whispers

"I love you too, Elanore Camille. And I always will." he replies

Elanore lies on her back as she and Metalbeak start to make out on her bed. The kisses of the she-owl are what make the sooty be hypnotized. Her kisses are starting to turn to actions as Elanore lies on her back and the only thing that can be heard is the loving moans of the two lovers as they took things to the next level. Tongue kissing and the pure evidence that they are doing something that is against Metalbeak's vows are there. Her fragile back may be copping it, but they are merely proving to each other that as long as they stay together, it will be fun...

Every moment spent feels like time slows for them to savour the moments of being together. It feels like an eternity since they were last in each other's embrace. Their heated romance would last forever...

Elanore rests against Metalbeak when their heated romance has ended. The pair of owls, a king and his lover, lie with both exhaustion and happiness. He has a hold on her body as she looks like she will fall asleep. Staring up at the ceiling they both lie and contemplate thought as he has a hold of her shoulder and is stroking her affectionately.

"My love." She whispers

"What is it, my rose?" he asks

"Sometimes... I worry." She replies in whisper

"About us?" He asks

"Yes." she replies

"I'll never let anything happen to us. I have Nyra ignorant and everything. You know I don't want you to worry." he assures her

"I worry..." she says

"Hush, my pet. I won't let anything happen." he assures her

"You're right." she smiles

They exchange a gentle nuzzle and they talk a little more before Elanore falls asleep. Elanore remains worried that Nyra will find out what they have been doing. Metalbeak knows that she would find out, but steps can be taken so his queen won't try to kill his general, the Lady Elanore Camille. Glancing at the beautiful creature that sleeps beneath his wing, he only wants for her to be happy.

"I love you, Elanore..." he whispers before he falls asleep


End file.
